De lo que pasó en Costa del Sol de AmazonTurk
by Kyuubi Malfoy
Summary: Mi segunda traducción autorizada. reno se encuentra a Yuffie en Cosa de sol. Playa... tiempo... hagan la suma. AHORA COMPLETO! Rated M por contenido sexual explicito. Traduccion en cursoooo
1. Chapter 1

El vio a trabes de sus abiertos cabellos rojos como el sol bajaba hacia las azules olas marítimas. El viento tibio soplaba a su alrededor, abriendo su cuello del uniforme y rozando su pecho. El tiro sus zapatos y sintió la arena entre sus dedos de los pies, escuchando los sonidos de Costa del sol tras suyo. Ahora mismo, estaba solo en la playa, todos los demás estaban en bares o restaurantes para cenar. Descansó sus brazos en y sacó su ultimo cigarro. Maldición, necesitaba conseguir mas antes que cerraran; pero por ahora, necesitaba su soledad por un rato. La nicotina podía esperar. 

Reno se sacó la chaqueta y la enrollo como almohada y recostó su cabeza ahí, sobre la aun tibia arena. El realmentenecesitabaconsiderarobtenerunaresidenciaahí. Era un paraíso. Buceo, nicotina y chicas casi desnudas, tanto como sus ojos podían ver. Realmente un paraíso. 

Sus ojos aquamarina se cerraron cuando aspiró el ultimo poco de su cigarrillo y tiro la colilla. Justo al momento de exhalar, alguien pateo arena en su pecho, sorprendiéndolo y causándole tos por el humo toxico. 

"¡quemierda…?" Gritomoviéndoserápidoparaalcanzarsu stick. El miró furiosamente a la persona. "¿que mierda te pasa?"

"¡Qué mierda te pasa a ti, fumando así, estúpido Turk del orto!" la persona, una chica, le gritó de vuelta. "Arriesgo mi vida salvando al planeta, y tu lo enciendes con tu jodido trasero!"

Reno la miró reconociéndola. "Eres la maldita ninja niña de avalancha¿No? Gruñó.

Yuffie le tiró su gancho derecho pero él rápidamente lo evitó y la giró, cruzando sus brazos frente a ella y sujetándola muy fuerte. 

"Déjame ir, estúpido imbécil" le gritó. "¡Y no soy una niña, maldición tengo casi 20"

Reno la miró hacia abajo, a la niña apretada en sus brazos. Era la primera vez que la veía fuera de una pelea… y tenia que admitirlo, estaba bien buena. Soltó el agarre, pero la sostuvoaun. "Disculpa" le dijo. 

Yuffie se dio vuelta. "¿Acabas de decir que lo sientes, niño Turks?" preguntó sin creerlo.

Reno la liberó parcialmente pero aun sostuvo una mano. "Si" le dijo, dándole una sonrisa provocativa. "Vamos, te compro un trago". 

"Ellos no me sirven un trago". Le dijo ella. "aún soy muy joven"

Reno la miró de arriba abajo. "así como estas, pareces de 23" le dijo, dando un suave silvido. Ella vestía un bikini rosa suave, con un largo sarong del mismo color. Su piel estaba bronceada, y su pelo negro muy corto, y suelto. El no se había dado cuenta antes lo bella que estaba. Por supuesto, había sido tres años atrás. 

Yuffie se sonrojó bajo su cercano escrutinio. "¿de verdad?" le preguntó. 

"Si" le dijo, sujetando su brazo y tirando la colilla a la basura. "te ves realmente bien, Yuffie" 

"MH" dijo con una sonrisa caminando con el. "nunca pense que siquiera supieras mi nombre". 

"cuando ya tuviste en tu trasero que ers niña grande, tienes que saber su nombre" respondió, dándole una sonrisa torcida. Caminaron hasta las afueras del bar. "Qué quieres, corazón?"

"Strawberry daiquiri," respondió.

Reno golpeó con los nudillos en el bar. "una cerveza para mi y un Strawberry daiquiri para la dama" le dijo al barman. 

El nativo miró a Yuffie y sonrió. "tienes una bonita niña aquí, querido." Le dijo. "mejor que seas bueno con ella o alguien mas se la llevara lejos". 

Reno miró a Yuffie y la abrazó por los hombros. "no te preocupes por eso" le dijo. "la cuidare bien"

Nota de traducción: es mi segundo proyecto de traducción de Reffie, esta terminado y lo ame… es beauty… 


	2. Chapter 2

De lo que Paso en Costa del Sol

Notas de Autor: OMG, soy tan mala! No dije nada en el primer capitulo, asi que lo digo ahora…

Disclaimer: no poseo a Reno o Yuffie. Ellos pertenecen a aquellas personas de SquareEnix. Desearia poseerlos… seria divertida una fiesta con ellos. Oh, como sea, si… la historia. Aqui viene!

Capitulo II

Yuffie sorbió el concho de su trago, sintiendo el calor del ron. Rio y miro a Reno. "no puedo creer que ese chico ni preguntara cuantos años tengo" exclamo.

"Te lo dije, pareces mayor", le dijo. Sonrió ampliamente hacia ella. "Actualmente dejas knock out a cualquiera"

"Por favor" Dijo ella, sujetándose con los codos para mirar hacia atrás, al océano. "difícilmente soy una chica matadora, Tifa ahora es una! Soy tan putamente flaca"

Reno movió su pelo pensando. "No te mentiré, siempre pensé que Tifa era hermosa" el dijo. El rio cuando ella le golpeo el hombro. "pero también lo eres, Yuffie, no te vendas barato".

Ella miro hacia abajo, hacia la extensión de arena a su lado. 'realmente crees eso?" pregunto.

"Si" respondió el, apoyándose en sus codos y mirando a sus ojos. "quiero decir, maldición, tu no ves todos los hombres mirándote cuando caminamos hacia acá".

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Rica y obviándolo" dijo con una sonrisa. El levanto la mano y movió un mechón del pelo de ella tras su oreja. "eres rara, Yuffie. Más de las chicas guapas alardean y son presumidas. Tu ni siquiera sabes cuan hermosa eres".

Yuffie resoplo. "como sea, Reno" dijo, sacando su cara de las manos de el y tratando de sacudirse de la excitante sensación que sintió cuando sus dedos tocaron su cara "solo intentas entrar en mis bragas o algo así".

"Sería un idiota si no lo tratara" dijo sonriendo. Se sentó mas cerca y la miro a los ojos.

"solo lo dices porque podrás ver más de mi mercancía" le dijo.

"Dios, que resentida" refunfuño. "no puedes siquiera tomar un cumplido?"

Yuffie se sentó y lo miro a la cara. "bien, si quieres hacerme un cumplido, hazlo" le dijo, cruzando sus brazos.

Reno sonrió y golpeo su mejilla. "bien" le dijo, recorriendo con su pulgar sus labios. "eres fantástica, guapa, muy cool, y pateas traseros. Además, difícil de creer, estoy disfrutando pasar tiempo contigo esta noche"

Yuffie lo miro largamente. "verdad?" pregunto. El asintió y trazo la línea de su mandíbula con una pluma muy suave. "porque estas siendo tan bueno conmigo? Pensé que éramos enemigos?"

"ERAMOS, le dijo, descansando sus manos un su muslo. "Hace mucho. Las cosas han cambiado".

"Aun eres un Turks, creo", le dijo cautelosamente.

El se encogió de hombres. "Los chicos debemos trabajar, babe" le dijo "Y soy muy bueno en lo que hago".

"hay que admitir" ella dijo con una avergonzada sonrisa "luces muy bien en tu uniforme".

Reno rio. "Gracias, babe" respondió. "así es como tomas un cumplido. Con gracia".

Ella levanto la mano para golpearlo, pero él la sostuvo para cogerla en sus brazos, sentándola en sus piernas en un rápido movimiento. Ella estaba demasiado shockeada para luchar. El brazo izquierdo de Reno rodeo sus pequeñas caderas al tiempo que su mano derecha tomo su mejilla y recorrió su cabello.

"que estás haciendo? Ella susurro cerca de sus labios"

Reno recorrió con sus dedos su boca y el costado de su cuello "solo admiro el escenario". Murmuro y sus labios se cerraron contra los de ella.

Notas de Autor: Debo decirlo, amo a Reno! Quieren ver como sigue? Review y dime qué piensas. Tengo un ego… que necesita ser alimentado. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

De lo que pasó en Costa del Sol de AmazonTurk

Disclaimer… la secuela: No me pertenecen estos chicos. No me pertenece Costa de Sol… pienso que me gustaría. Pero como será, me pertenece el genial sexo que están a punto de tener. Lo que me conduce a…

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo contiene una explícita descripción de sexo entre dos adultos con consentimiento. Si te ofende el sexo explicito entre dos adultos, dejalo. Ándate. Vamos . Vete. Piérdete. No pases de aquí. No te hagas ninguna imagen mental leyendo sexo explicito entre dos adultos consentido. Si te ofendes con cosas así… porque aun lees esta advertencia? Solo vete. COMO SEA, si ni te ofendes con algo tan maravilloso como Yuffie y Reno yendo a eso con todo lo que significa, se mi invitado. Lee y que lujuria llegue. Lamento el tamaño del capítulo. Si, se me fue un poco. Tee hee. Dejaré a Rude nalguearme después.

Rude (sonrisa maligna): Yay.

Como sea… en el Smut!!

/

Yuffie intento por el deber del futuro empujarlo, pero sus labios simplemente no obedecieron. Antes que supiera, ella lo estaba besando de vuelta, sus labios abriéndose con su lengua se deslizo entre ellos, precipitándose entre sus dientes una vez que su entrada fue permitida. Dios, era un gran besador.

Reno asió su nuca y profundizó el beso. Había algo sobre ella… él sencillamente no podía tener suficiente de ella. Cada neurona en su mente estaba diciéndole que huyera, lo más lejos que pudiera. Esto estaba mal… esto estaba realmente mal. Pero algo le decía que no la dejara ir, que nunca la dejara ir.

Reno eligió no hacer caso de la advertencia de nada más su mente.

Liberando sus labios de los de ella, el barrió su boca al lado de su rostro al oído. "quieres quedar aquí?" respiro en su oído. "o te gustaría ir a algún lugar más… privado?"

Yuffie arqueo su cuello cuando sus dedos jugaron en su garganta. "planeando meterte en mis bragas, chico Turk?" preguntó, corriendo sus dedos a través de su cuello y tirando de el suavemente.

Reno gimió. Dios, el amaba cuando las chicas jugaban con su pelo. Se activó instantáneamente. "Solo puedo hacer lo que me dejes", le dijo a ella, corriendo su lengua arriba de su mandíbula a su ojo y besarla ahí. "si me dejas, no te arrepentirás".

"Puedes garantizarme eso?" ella pregunto sin aliento. "Eres tan bueno como dicen?"

Reno rio cuando beso un camino hacia sus hombros. "Sólo he empezado y tu estas ya jadeando" replico, su respiración siguiendo las de ella. "Pruébame tu misma, Yuffie"

"durmiendo con el enemigo" murmuró, temblando cuando el deslizo su lengua hacia arriba por su pecho a su mentón. "Suena muy atrayente ahora mismo".

"Así que" el ronroneo, su cálido aliento golpeando el camino que su lengua había dejado. "Tu lugar… o el mío?"

"Vine a la Villa sola" ella replico con una sonrisa. "y como se… está listo para ser invadida"

El sonrió rozándola con sus pies, llevándola con él. "entonces vamos a romper alguna mierda"

Yuffie chillo cuando Reno la tomo de la mano guiándola a través de las calles de la Villa. Él la beso en el cuello, por detrás, cuando ella giraba la llave, sus manos viajando desde su cintura a acariciar sus pechos.

"Mejor te apuras mierda, o voy a hacértelo aquí en la calle" gruñó, presionando sus caderas contra su trasero. Yuffie gimió cuando sintió cuan duro estaba el contra ella.

"Vamos tu estúpido, jodido…" ella murmuro cuando la puerta se cerro y ella tropezó dentro, con Reno tras ella.

El cerró la puerta y puso cerrojo. El se volvió hacia ella e instantáneamente sus manos fueron tomando su cara tan tiernamente como pudo, sus labios cerrados contra los de ella en un beso devorador. Yuffie tiro su chaqueta y dejo la camisa abierta, enviando botones volar a través del cuarto. Yuffie rio cuando Reno miro su camisa.

"jodida cosa" gruñó cuando de nuevo golpeo sus labios con los de ella. Sus manos se movieron a sus caderas y sacaron el sarong que las cubría, echándola a un lado y desato el top, enviándolo a volar, a donde, el pensó, estaba el bar. No importaba… ella no lo necesitaría esa noche.

Yuffie desato su cinturón y saco sus pantalones tirándolos al suelo. Reno pateo sus botas y sus calcetines. El simplemente camino fuera y continúo al cuarto. Yuffie tiro su bóxer para abajo, tirándolos a algún lugar en el living.

Ellos finalmente fueron al cuarto, y el subió sus piernas y se tiro con ella bajo el sobre la cama. El engancho sus dedos con el bikini y lo quito.

Alcanzando su rostro, lo acaricio tiernamente. "realmente eres hermosa, Yuffie" le dijo genuinamente.

Ella sonrió y devolvió el gesto. "gracias" susurro cuando devolvió esos labios contra los suyos.

Reno gruño cuando exploró su cuerpo, su esencia, su sabor. Nunca había sentido una piel más sedosa que la suya. El beso un camino hacia abajo, y subió otra vez, y temblores de excitación corrieron por él con cada gemido que hizo ella, cada grito apagado que escapo de sus labios. Moviendo sus piernas a los costados, el beso hasta sus rodillas y subió.

Yuffie agarró la cubrecama. "que estás haciendo?" pregunto nerviosamente, mirando la masa de pelo rojo que había ahora entre sus piernas.

Reno la miro y sonrió. "no me digas que nunca tuviste un chico aquí abajo antes?" pregunto. Yuffie movió su cabeza. "Oh, mierda, cariño. recuéstate y deja a Reno darte un viaje".

Yuffie ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de responder. Reno había bajado su cabeza, deslizando su lengua bajo ella. Yuffie gimió y arqueo su espalda, sintiendo a reno deslizar un dedo dentro.

"Oh mi dios" susurro, cerrando sus ojos y sucumbiendo a él.

Reno rio suavemente, obteniendo otro gemido de parte de ella. Le gustaba ser el primero en hacer cosas a chicas que nunca les hubieran hecho antes. Sabía que era bueno y todos los demás después de él nunca alcanzarían sus estándares. Pero por alguna razón, con Yuffie, no quería que nadie más lo intentara.

Quería ser el único en saborearla.

El trabajo su magia en ella, su lengua hacienda acrobacias en su carne híper sensible. Reno estaba jugando con ella, trayéndola cerca del orgasmo y luego dejándola solo lo suficiente para dejarla caliente.

"me estas matando" le escucho decir.

Reno movió su cabeza y se deslizo sobre ella, clamando por sus labios de Nuevo. Sus manos acariciaron su pecho, su boca dejo sus labios para asaltar sus pezones. Dios, la deseaba, deseaba tanto deslizarse dentro de ella, sabiendo cuan húmeda estaba para él, cuan caliente estaba. Restregó sus caderas contra las de ella apretándola, su erección fue entre sus muslos a molestarla.

"Reno" ella lucho por no gritar, arqueándose contra él, tratando de posicionar su cuerpo para que él lo tomara.

"No muy paciente, cierto?" la molestó, besándola de nuevo. El empujo adentro profundamente, gruñendo de placer los dos. Ella gritó en el shock del placer. "no que me moleste, por supuesto"

"oh, dios" ella lloro, agarrando a manos llenas el pelo de él. Reno gruño cuando ella tiro de su cabello, besándola de nuevo.

Ella respondió a cada uno de sus embestidas con sus labios, jadeando ambos. Su experiencia con hombres no era tan extensa como la de él con las mujeres, pero ella nunca había tenido una experiencia como esta antes. Cada choque de sus cuerpos le enviaba una ola eléctrica a través, construyendo algo dentro de ella. Ella lo quería, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que se lo diera.

"Reno!" lloro cuando su orgasmo comenzó a golpear su cuerpo, sus uñas se enterraron en los hombros de él.

"oh, demonios!" el grito, apretando sus ojos juntos muy apretados y apurando su ritmo, ella grito su orgasmo justo cuando el tiro su cabeza atrás y libero su semilla dentro de su cuerpo.

El colapsó sobre ella, su pecho subiendo, su cuerpo cubierto con una capa de sudor. Los dedos de Yuffie corrieron por su pelo, causándole temblores que movían sus hombros y brazos.

"Maldición" el susurro contra su pecho.

Yuffie rio y beso su mejilla. "maldición" repitió. "tenían razón sobre ti. Eres un demonio de amante."

El la miro y ronroneo flojamente. "me alegra que lo pienses, nena" murmuró. "y debo admitir… que eso fue… lo mejor que he tenido."

"por favor" ella rio. "como sea, Reno, probablemente has tenido cientos de chicas…"

"Dios, no soy una puta"

"como sea," ella dijo rodando los ojos. "no soy lo mejor que has tenido".

El rodo fuera de ella y la atrajo a sus brazos. "eso me temo, cara de muñeca" le dijo con una sonrisa. "creo que tu y yo tenemos algún tipo de conexión. Debe haber habido un montón de tensión sexual que construimos peleándonos hace tres años."

Ella se apretó contra él. "eres un idiota" lo molesto con un bostezo. "ahora, cállate o hare que te vayas".

Él le beso la nuca y apago la luz de la mesita. "noches, Yuf" le dijo, abrazándola cerca de su corazon. Ella ya estaba respirando tranquilamente, durmiendo. El sonrió, se tendió de espaldas y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar.

Y cuando se durmió, no se dio cuenta que todas las tiendas estaban cerradas… y el no tenia cigarrillos.

/

Notas de Autor: corazones y amor y cosas fluffy.

Yo: Así, Reno… que piensas?

Reno: (boca abierta) santa mierda! Eso fue caliente! Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

Me: es una historia, Reno. Puedes leerla y releerla y releerla todo lo que quieras.

Reno: Crees que me quiere?

Yo: Amigo, ella no hubiera dormido contigo si no le gustaras. Además, que no habría de gustarle? Eres sexy, dulce, divertido y muy bakan.

Reno (poniendo su brazo en mis hombros): Awww. No sabía que te interesaba tanto, mi reina.

Yo: Sabes que te amo (besa su mejilla) Ok, te he dejado fornicar suficiente. Es hora que vaya a dormir.

Reno: pero… iremos a fornicar de nuevo, verdad? Quiero decir, este no puede ser el final para mí y Yuffie, verdad?

Yo: por supuesto que no! Tenemos aun la mañana después. Se arrepentirá? Te arrepentirás? Alguna vez tendrás tus cigarros? Los rewiewers leerán y pedirán mas?

Reno. Verdad. Muchas cosas han quedado abiertas. Así que vete a dormir. Refresca tu mente y regresa luego y veremos donde esta cosa conmigo y Yuffie va.

Yo: mi suposición, probablemente de vuelta a la cama.

Reno (sonriendo): eso está bien para mí. Oye! Qué pasa con Rude? El necesita una chica.

Yo: si se… he pensado sobre eso. Sé que tiene un tipo de enamoramiento con Tifa, pero ella me gusta con Cloud, aunque algunas personas lo prefieran con Aeris.

Reno: Rude está actualmente enamorado de ti, Reina.

Yo (suspiro): me temo eso. Estoy casada. Parece que puedo crear un alter ego cibernético para Rude. Podría ser una Buena solución.

Reno: Duerme con eso. Piénsalo mañana. Tu cabeza es neblinosa. Estas teniendo una conversación con un personaje ficticio, por el amor de Odin!

Yo: eso es verdad. Noches, Reno.

Reno: noche, nena.

Así que, lectores… esto debe continuar? Rewiew me y déjame saber qué piensas. Feliz, fluffly, sueña con Reno y Yuffie.


	4. Chapter 4

De lo que paso en Costa del Sol

Notas de Autor: La mañana después… mhh… veamos qué pasa. Como siempre, no me pertenece nada más que esta historia. Yuffie, Reno y costa del Sol pertenecen a Square Enix. La Villa pertenece a Cloud. El bastardo Cloud me DEJO tomarla prestada algún tiempo. Como sea… disfrútenla!

Reno se desenrollo y trato de proteger sus ojos del no deseado sol. El gruño y busco a Yuffie, encontrando a nadie excepto sábanas arrugadas y una almohada. Se sentó y miró alrededor.

Nada.

Bueno, al menos sus ropas no estaban dobladas ordenadamente en una pila en la cama, un signo seguro de "Oh mi dios que hice anoche vete al infierno fuera de mi piso!" La falta de dichas ropas indicaba que no había arrepentimiento.

O al menos un mínimo de eso. Y estaba bien con él.

Ok, el pensó para sí cuando puso sus manos tras su cabeza. Tiempo de reflexión.

El acababa de dormir con Yuffe Kisaragi, la tonta ninja que hace tres años le había pateado el trasero tantas veces. Ella había crecido. No era más una cría molestosa, sino una muy hermosa chica. Y había pateado sus bolas de nuevo.

El no había estado mintiendo cuando le dijo que era lo mejor que había tenido. Era la verdad. Todas las otras habían sido solo sexo, viviendo el momento, y habían estado bien. Con Yuffie, el podía sentirlo. Ella daba una parte de sí misma cuando ellos estaban juntos. Quizá ella lo hacia así porque quería, quizá no. Pero como sea el caso que hubiera sido, ella lo hizo. Expuso una parte de su alma a al que no podría olvidar. Y ahora que lo tenía, quería mas de eso.

"Woa" dijo él, sentándose derecho y tirando sus piernas al piso. "que estas pensando, amigo, es algo más sustancial que una noche."

El pensamiento, como sea, no lo enloqueció como él pensó que podría.

La puerta al cuarto se abrió y Yuffie entro calladamente. Ella lo miro sentado en la cama y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"así que estas despierto" dijo enredándose nerviosamente con un paquete.

"Si" dijo él, frotándose los ojos. "no por mi cuenta, creo. El maldito sol pega mucho aquí"

Yuffie rio suavemente y le tiro algo del paquete. "Aquí" dijo. "creo que puedes necesitar eso. Ah, uh, estoy colando café por si quieres un poco."

Reno agarro el bolso y sonrió. "gracias" dijo abriendo el paquete de cigarros. Sus ojos se encontraron un leve momento y ella pareció irse. "Hey Yuffie?"

Ella se volvió hacia él. "Si?" pregunto indecisa.

"podrías… tu… uh… podrías quizá traerme mi ropa?"

Yuffie rio aliviada y movió la cabeza. "seguro" respondió. "Enseguida"

Yuffie fue al living y empezó a buscar la ropa de Reno.

Qué estaba haciendo? El aun era un Turk, uno de aquellos que hirió a tanta gente de la que ella amaba y se preocupaba. Demasiado trago. Era la única explicación. Ella no estaba en razón y ella se le había escapado la situación…

Cállate Yuffie, se dijo a sí misma. Tú sabes que lo querías. Tú siempre lo quisiste.

Por años, ella siempre había tenido un secretamente protegido su enamoramiento del flamboyante pelirrojo. El era tan intrigante, misterioso, peligroso… sexy. Ahora ella podía sumar talentoso y capacitado a esa lista.

Ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando los recuerdos de esa noche flotaron en su mente. Dios, ella nunca había experimentado algo así antes!

Bóxer de seda encontraron sus pies y fue a levantarlos. Ella fue al cuarto y se los lanzo.

"Encontré eso" le dijo. "deja ver si encuentro tus pantalones y camisa, pero al menos tienes bóxers."

Reno rio. "gracias"

Yuffie sonrió a pesar de sí misma. Quizá no era tan malo. Como sea estaban siendo civilizados con el otro. Ella no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado, y el aun estaba ahí. Ella había asumido que cuando Reno dormía con una mujer, él la dejaba antes que ella despertara. Ella había despertado antes.

Y él estaba riendo y sonriendo. Era una buena señal, no"

Quizá nada vendría de eso. Quizá era cosa de una sola noche. Pero había sido una buena noche. Sin arrepentimientos, sin palabras duras ni malos sentimientos.

Había sido lindo.

La puerta se abrió y Reno salió en Bóxers y le sonrió. Camino a sus calcetines y botas y se agacho a recoger un botón.

"Hey!" exclamo contento. "forma parte de mi camisa al final!"

Yuffie rio y se sonrojo suavemente. "lo siento por eso" dijo, tomándolo de él. "tengo algunas cosas que coser de vuelta. Ese y algunos otros encontré."

"ah, no te preocupes por eso" le dijo, cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose en el bar. "es demasiado caliente romper una camisa así, de todos modos"

"Sí, creo que tienes razón" respondió con una sonrisa.

"además," le dijo, caminando hacia ella y envolviéndola con sus brazos "te salvará del problema de rasgarla la próxima vez"

"Próxima vez?" pregunto. "habrá una próxima vez?"

"Me gustaría que la hubiera" le admitió. "pero no soy el único que puede decidirlo".

Ella se aferro del cuello del él. "me gustaría eso, también" le dijo suavemente.

Reno sonrió y bajo a besar sus sonrientes labios. "la próxima vez, realmente te hare gemir" susurro en su respiración.

Yuffie involuntariamente tembló ante esa promesa.

Reno sonrió y palmeo su trasero. "ahora" le dijo "si podemos encontrar el resto de mi ropa, te llevare a desayunar fuera"

Yuffie rápidamente localizo sus pantalones y camisa. "encontrados!" exclamo feliz.

Reno rio. "hambre?" pregunto poniéndose la ropa.

"muriéndome" respondió, sonriendo de vuelta. "tuve un poco de trabajo anoche"

"eso fue solo un calentamiento, nena" Reno le dijo con un gui;o. "te mostrare que es realmente un cardio más tarde"

/

(N/T: Cardio son ejercicios de los más fuertes)

Notas de Autor: BAILE FELIZ!! Woo! Debería seguir o envolverme en esto? Déjame saber! Rewiews son siempre bienvenidos y recompensados con porno.

Reno: QUIERO MAS PORNO!

Yo: tu siempre quieres mas porno, pervertido.

Reno: es cierto, pero QUIERO MAS PORNO

Yo (suspirando): ya sabes hay otros personajes sobre los cuales escribir. Rude, por ejemplo.

Reno: solo te gusta porque es grande y pelado, no?

Yo (yéndome en un disfrute de fan, ojos grandes y brillantes): Sip!

Reno: como sea! QUIERO MAS PORNO!

Yo: no es por ti! Es para los lectores y lo que ellos quieren!

Reno: QUIEREN MAS PORNO! Verdad?


	5. Chapter 5

De lo que Paso en Costa de Sol

Notas de Autor: (Reno me esta empujando en las costillas, siguiendome con un molestoso Pokemon que no vas a cazar!)

Yo: Ow, Reno! Eso duele mucho!

Reno: eres una mala, mala persona!

Yo: porque?

Reno: porque me dejaste colgando arriba y mojado y lento con todos los puntos en medio! Han pasado meses desde tu ultimo capitulo!

Yo: Es tu culpa, estupido!

Reno: Yo? Como es mi culpa?!

Yo: tu tienes las musas borrachas y ellas no me han visitado! Se quedan en el bar contigo todo el tiempo! Ella estan siempre borrachas o muertas y no hacen interesantes historias!

Reno (pensando): OK, tienes un punto.

(volteando las mesas y golpeando a Reno en la nuca)

Reno: auuchh!! Déjà eso!!

Yo: se bueno conmigo! Tengo tu vida sexual en mis manos!

Reno: tirandose el mismo al suelo y agarrando con sus brazos mis piernas): PORFA perdóname!! Prometo no mas tragos par alas musas. Que hay si les prometo un barril de cerveza para cuando la historia este completa?

Yo: um… ok. Puedo ir? Me gusta el Tekila.

Reno: por supuesto! Y haremos que Elena limpie el desastre.

Yo: bien!

Notas de Autor: lo siento! La temporada de impuestos ha terminado y el negocio de la hipoteca está empezando a tener un buen efecto, así que he estado muy ocupada. Suma eso a un chico de dos años al cual no le gusta dejar a mamy tener ninguna siesta y tienes a este cansado, sin inspiración, autor. Además, las musas han estado borrachas. Pero ellas están atendiendo con Cloud, (pienso que no debe ser malo… oh, espera! El vive en un bar ah, lindo!) así que creo que están mejor. Me siento un poco retumbar en mi mente, asi que esperoque signifique que tendré un infarto cerebral llegando y cuando eso pasa, hermoso porno es escrito. Hermosa y traviesa metáfora, eh? Como sea, quédense en el canal y resistan conmigo, porfa! Que no los decepcionare!


	6. Chapter 6

De lo que Paso en Costa de Sol 6

Disclaimer: bla, bla, no son mios, ba blan, no demanden, bla, bla.

Yuffie se puso sus lentes de sol en el cabello y se quedo mirando el océano. "está bien aquí" dijo suavemente.

Reno sonrió y encendió un cigarrillo, tomando una gran inspiración de ahí. "Si" le respondió mirando su perfil a través de la mesa. "absolutamente hermoso"

Yuffie se volvió y le sonrió, tomando el cigarrillo de su boca y poniéndolo entre sus propios labios. "ya sabes, esto es realmente malo para ti" le dijo, tomando un poco y devolviéndoselo. "te matara"

"algo debe hacerlo" le respondió amargamente. "pienso que es mejor hacerlo por mí mismo, vedad?

Yuffie exhalo el humo y negó con la cabeza. " así que, qué hay de nuevo contigo, Reno?" pregunto. " o eres el mismo viejo rechinante al trabajo?"

"Nada tan malo," respondió. "Aun la misma mierda, sabes?"

"porque la haces?" pregunto cuando la mesera trajo su desayuno.

El movió su cabeza. "solo un trabajo, dulzura." Él le dijo, tomando otra inalada. Le hizo un gesto a su comida. "come antes que se enfrié"

Yuffie sonrió y se hundió en sus waffles de frutilla entusiasmada. Reno rio suavemente cuando termino su cigarrillo y salto a sus huevos fritos y salchichas.

"gracias por el desayuno, Reno," dijo Yuffie, dándole una dulce sonrisa.

El corazón de Reno se salto un latido. "no hay problema" le respondió, incapaz de separar sus ojos de ella. El entonces le dio su sonrisa de marca registrada. "Estas comprando un mañana"

Yuffie tiro su cabeza atrás y rio, un sonido que golpeo su corazón. Maldición, el pensó para sí. Estoy jodido.

"Así que" le dijo, tratando de hacer trabajar su cerebro de nuevo. "que hay de ti, princesa? Aun destinada a regir Wutai?"

Yuffie arrugo su nariz en molestia. "Si" dijo suavemente. Entonces ella dio una media sonrisa. "pero no por mucho verdad? Quiero decir, Godo tiene que croar antes para que yo pueda, y eso no va a pasar muy pronto, verdad?"

"cierto" le respondió. "pero… uh… tu sabes, cállame si voy a salirme de línea o algo asi, pero Tseng me dijo una vez que tú te tenias… que casar… "

Yuffie tiro su tenedor visiblemente pálida. "cállate" susurro. "no quiero hablar de eso, OK?"

Reno se la quedo mirando. "mierda" murmuro. "el ya ha elegido por ti, no es así?"

La sonrisa de Yuffie fue forzada y Reno pudo ver sus lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "lo siento" le dijo, cambiando su mirada a su plato que repentinamente no se veía tan apetitoso.

"No" Yuffie le dijo, alcanzando su mano a través de la mesa. "Está bien. Siempre supe que tenía que pasar. Solo… no tan pronto, sabes?"

"Cuando?"

Yuffie apretó su mano fuerte, pasando a llevar su waffle en la miel. "dos semanas"

El tenedor de Reno se cayó. "Joder" dijo. "qué demonios estás haciendo acá!?"

Yuffie le sonrió, sus ojos brillando levemente. "haciendo recuerdos"

"Y soy parte de eso?" la pregunto.

"La mejor parte"

Reno pasó su pulgar entre sus dedos, un repentino sentimiento de soledad lo baño. Dos semanas. El tenía dos semanas para llenar su cabeza y su corazón con recuerdos que debían durar toda su vida. El rozó su silla y la sentó a su lado. Rodeo con su brazo alrededor de su pecho y atrajo su cadera contra su lado. Presionando sus labios fieramente a los de ella y metiendo su lengua profundamente en su boca. Tiro algún Gil en la mesa y le tomo la mano y rio.

"Vamos, muñeca" le dijo llevándola con él. "dos semanas no son un montón de tiempo y tienes un montón de cosas por hacer!"

Las olas del océano se rompieron contra sus pieles y ellos se abrazaron al otro. Las ropas fueron abandonadas en la orilla y no hubo otra alma alrededor por millas. Solo los dos, saltando ola tras ola juntos.

Yuffie envolvió con sus brazos y piernas alrededor de los hombros de Reno y caderas y tiro su cabeza atrás en una risotada. Reno sonrió y la apretó mas fuerte contra él, atacando su cuello con su boca. Yuffie gimió suavemente y se deslizo para encontrarse con sus labios. "Reno?" ella respiro.

"Si, nena?" respondió suavemente, sus manos recorriendo sus caderas, posicionándola para deslizarse dentro de ella. Yuffie lanzo un grito apagado, y enredo sus dedos en el pelo de él. Ella cerro sus ojos y mordió sus labios cuando el empujo dentro de ella su boca ahora atacando sus pechos. El sonrió malévolamente cuando las olas los golpearon, sus miembros una masa enredada, ahora recostados en la orilla. "necesitas algo?"

Yuffie sonrió y se arqueo cuando el empujo mas dentro y mas dentro de ella. "no" le respondió, tirando de su cabeza bajo ella. "tengo lo que necesito".

Nota de Autor: Lamento lo corto, esto es construir mas que un plano de lo que primero anticipe. Déjame saber lo que piensas, ok?


	7. Chapter 7

De lo que Paso en Costa del Sol.

Gracias a todos quienes han respondido y por ser tan pacientes y tener fe mientras tenía mis musas en AA… maldito Reno sexy y lindo trasero por introducirlas al tequila.

Reno: musas son borrachas naturales.

Yo: TÚ eres un borracho natural.

Como sea, como saben, esto se ha construido a su propia gana. Y saben qué? Mi demente pequeña cabeza se ha adelantado al final, así que YO SE COMO TERMINA!! Así que terminare algo.

Así que, para dantesdarqueen, JenkiMimay, bango n the head y x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x quienes, como Reno, han pedido más porno, este capítulo es para ustedes. Y querida Lexa/chan, por favor quita tus manos y rodillas dejándome continuar. Reno podría interpretar eso como una oferta del algo más y tomarla, SI sabes lo que quiero decir.

Disclaimer: No son míos, MALDICION. Dejen de recordármelo haciéndome beber tequila para olvidar esa triste información.

"De donde sacaste el bote, Reno?!" Yuffie cercanamente temblaba de excitación cuando caminó por el bote y sonrió.

"lo renté" le dijo, empujando un salvavidas en ella y ajustándoselo, admirando su mínimo bikini. El sonrió, y la beso sus labios tiernamente. "No queremos que te ahogues si te caes por la borda, nena"

"Gracias" le dijo ella, recorriendo el pelo de él con sus dedos. "no sabía que podías ser tan considerado"

Reno palmeo su trasero y la beso de nuevo. "hay mucho que no sabes sobre mi" Reno le dijo cuando encendió el motor y maniobró entre los otros botes y salió del puerto de Costa del Sol.

Yuffie se sentó cerca de él y descansó su mano en su muslo, dándole un apretón juguetón. "Como qué?" pregunto jugando. "algo que voy a descubrir pronto?"

Reno sonrió malignamente. "quizá" le dijo y puso el acelerador al máximo y la nariz del bote se elevo en el aire. Yuffie grito de placer y salto a sus piernas, trepando a sus hombros por querer vivir.

El rio y envolvió con un brazo su pecho y beso el lado de su cuello, murmurando algo que ella no podía oír con el ruido del motor del bote. Ellos volaron sobre las olas por unos minutos antes que el dejara el bote detenerse. El la empujo más cerca contra él y recorrió con la otra mano sus cortos, ébanos cabellos.

Y entonces él la beso. Como ella nunca había sido besada antes.

No fue demandante, ni lleno de lujuria, pero la promesa la dejó temblando después del primer segundo que sus labios tocaron los de ella. Gentil, dulce, flexibles labios barriendo los suyos, tierna caricia y toques de pluma que la hacían arquearse por mas. Pero no era algo solo físico… ella quería mas de Reno.

"Quieres esquiar?" le pregunto tranquilo, rompiendo la felicidad que ella estaba disfrutando.

Yuffie tuvo que pestañar un par de veces para registrar las palabras en su cerebro. _Maldito! La estaba perturbando de nuevo_. Frustrada, en furia, el hacia cosas que sabía lo que le hacían a ella.

"Si" le respondió, un poco demasiado feliz para su gusto. Ella salió de sus piernas y fue a la parte de atrás del bote. Reno rio por lo bajo cuando la ayudo a ponerse los ski.

"Cállate" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"OK" le dijo, levantándola en sus brazos y dejándola al lado del bote.

Yuffie chisporroteo y limpio el agua de sus ojos. "Reno!"

"Qué?" le pregunto inocentemente. "no podías haber caminado con los esquís puestos! Te estaba ayudando, pequeña ingrata!"

"Dame la remolcada, torpe!" ella rio para él. " y no vayas tan rápido, no he hecho esto en algún tiempo, Ok?"

"Lo tengo" le dijo, empezando a remolcarla. "Recuerdas las señales, cierto?"

"Sie" le dijo.

"Ok, prometo que no iré tan rápido hasta que estés lista, todo bien?" le dijo, volteándose y sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Mejor que no o patearé tu trasero!"

"Promesas, promesas" le dijo sonriendo.

A pesar de sí misma, Yuffie rio. Maldición, ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho con él. Ella se pegó en la cabeza. _Mejor tenerlo el tiempo que puedo_, pensó amargamente, sacándose los horribles pensamientos de su destino fuera de su mente. NADA iba a alejarla de esta entretención el resto de su libertad junto a Reno.

Llegando a la posición detrás del bote, ella grito "Vamos!"

Reno acelero el motor y lo condujo a buena velocidad, suficiente para tener a Yuffie fuera del agua y sobre los esquíes. El miraba hacia atrás y sonreía. Ella lo mando a aumentar la velocidad y eso hizo, incluso suavemente. El circuló por las olas que habían hecho para que ella las saltara, con mucha pericia. Ella lo empujo a aumentar aún más la velocidad y le cumplió. El escucho su risa de placer y miro atrás para verla saltar una gran ola y ejecutar un perfecto giro en el aire y aterrizar en la superficie del agua con la habilidad de una pro.

"Maldita ninja!" le grito. Ella saltó y lo impulsó a aumentar la velocidad de nuevo. Él lo hizo y algunas de las más grandes olas que el océano estaba haciendo eran más pequeñas que las del bote. Yuffie estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y riendo, teniendo el momento de su vida.

Reno estaba impresionado cuando miraba de tiempo en tiempo hacia atrás, mirándola esquiar. Ella podría haber sido una profesional con los movimientos que hacía. El entrenamiento ninja, pensó para sí cuando ella atravesaba el aire con la gracia que tenia al pelear. Todo lo que necesitaba era su shuriken y la imagen estaba completa.

La imagen de ella estaba perfectamente imbuida en su cabeza. El esperaba que los recuerdos que estaba haciendo se quedarían con ella el resto de su vida, como él sabia que se quedarían con el resto de la suya.

El bote estaba flotando fuera de la orilla, atado por ahí, asegurando que no se iría a ningún lado mientras ellos estuvieran listos. Reno había hecho una fogata en la arena y saco un cooler lleno de comida y bebidas para ellos, así como unos sacos de dormir.

"por cuanto arrendaste un bote?" pregunto Yuffie cuando él puso un marshmellow en una rama y lo cocino al fuego.

Reno se encogió de hombros. "tanto como quiera" le dijo, apoyándose hacia atrás en sus codos y mirando las estrellas. "le di al sujeto mi tarjeta de crédito del Shinra y miro como si le hubiera dado un cheque en blanco."

Yuffie rio y movió apagando su marshmellow. "no se enojara Rufus?"

"Comparando algunas de las otras mierdas que he puesto en esa cosa, esto es un gran cambio" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"no se supone que debían ser por gastos de negocios?" lo molestó.

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo y le dio una sonrisa malvada. "le diré que estaba persiguiendo un conocido terrorista" le dijo, llegando hasta ella y besándola gentilmente.

Yuffie rio y lo beso de vuelta. " HMM… atrapaste al terrorista?" le susurro contra sus labios.

Reno rodó hacia ella, efectivamente dejándola bajo suyo. "siempre tengo lo que persigo" le dijo. "y ahora, te tengo, mi pequeña terrorista… eres mi prisionera"

"oh," ella respiro con una sonrisa. " seré torturada por información?"

"Nah, no torturada" le dijo, empujando las cuerdas del bikini de arriba fuera de sus hombros. "solo bombeada" (Nota del Traductor: pumped en el original, hace connotación sexual.)

Yuffie rio, pero paro repentinamente cuando los labios de el tocaron los suyos de nuevo. Fue lo mismo que antes, ese ceder gentil que solo empujaba su alma, haciéndola ansiar lo que ella había solo probado.

No hubo desesperación esta vez, solo el disfrute de estar juntos. Sus ropas yacían en una pila en la área a su lado, mientras ellos estaban en las bolsas de dormir. Reno llevo su lengua a 

través de sus pechos a su cuello, sus dedos de su mano derecha estaban con los de ella a su lado. El corrió los dedos de la otra mano por su pelo cuando movía sus labios por ella.

Yuffie se arque contra él cuando empujó dentro de ella y lentamente empezó a moverse; ella gimió suavemente cuando él mordisqueo su oído, haciendo otro viaje a sus pechos. Ella enterró sus uñas en su espalda cuando se movió dentro de ella, sintiendo la dulce presión creciendo dentro. Las manos de Yuffie bajaron a atrapar sus caderas, empujándolas efectivamente más contra ella. Reno gimió y la beso de nuevo, lentamente y empezó a moverse más rápido y duro dentro de ella.

Sudando, jadeando y con los cuerpos tensos, ellos gritaron al mismo tiempo. Ella grito el nombre de Reno en su boca cuando él se libero dentro de ella, temblando tras la intensidad de su orgasmo. Rodando de ella y abrazándola, el olio la esencia del mar en su pelo.

Yuffie suspiro contenta, y se apretó contra él, respirando su confortable olor. Ella podría recordar ese olor por siempre, soñando con eso cuando su futuro alcanzara el presente. Pero ella no quería pensar en eso ahora. Ella pensó acerca de cuán bien se sentía estar entre los brazos de Reno, con el sonido del fuego haciéndola dormir.

Reno suspiro cuando atrajo la niña durmiendo más cerca de él. Las palabras fueron corriendo a través de su mente, gritándole que escapara de su boca, pero no le dejaría. Ellos no tenían nada, solo los heriría a ambos. Pero, ellos recordarían en su mente y corazón, trayéndolo a dormir al lado de Yuffie, soñando con algo que nunca seria.

/

Reno: te odio.

Yo: porque?! Tuviste sexo de nuevo.

Reno: eres… tú eres… MALA!! (Yéndose lejos y golpeando la puerta)

Yo: EMO!

Nota de Autor: Rewiew, por favor. Te gusta? Te gusta? Ah?


	8. Chapter 8

De lo que pasó en Costa del Sol

Descargos: chequeando copyright… Nop, aun no son míos. ¿Cuándo van a cambiar eso? Oh, claro, nunca. Idiotas.

Golpearon la puerta de la Villa. Yuffie levantó una ceja y fue a ver quién era. Muy poca gente sabía que ella estaba ahí. Entonces un pensamiento la golpeo.

Quizá era por Reno.

Abrió la puerta delicadamente y espió para afuera.

"Shake! Grito sorprendida. "que estás haciendo aquí?"

Shake hizo una profunda reverencia y extendió una pieza de pergamino. "te traigo noticias de tu padre y tu… prometido. Es un recordatorio de tu…"

"De mi responsabilidad con Wutai y el Nombre Kisaragi" Yuffie termino rápidamente. "gracias, Shake. Entra, te haré…"

"Gracias princesa, pero debo retornar a ver las preparaciones de la boda. "Shake respondió sin emoción. Se quedo mirando los ojos de Yuffie. "Si es ese tu deseo."

Yuffie suspiro y movió la cabeza. "ve" respondió. "te veré pronto".

Shake hizo una reverencia, sus ojos brillando en pena. "Como desees, princesa." Le dijo y se fue.

Yuffie cerró la puerta tras él, y se apoyó contra el marco con un suspiro. Ella rompió el sello de cera de su padre y desenvolvió el pergamino. Otra pieza de papel se cayó, pero ella la ignoró de momento para leer las palabras de su padre:

Yuffie-chan,

Te casarás en días cercanos. Siendo el final de tus días de vagabunda, el tiempo es corto. Tu novio está ansioso de casarse contigo. No te retrases. He adjuntado al requerimiento de Chian una foto así tu puedes "mirar al hombre al cual serás devota"

Godo

Yuffie se agacho para ver el papel caído. Su cara palideció y su estomago se contrajo.

"No," susurro mirándolo. Era viejo! Más incluso que su padre. "NO!" grito, dejando su posición en el piso y corriendo al baño. Liberó su estomago del contenido y sollozó, arrugando la carta de su padre y la foto en sus puños.

"Yuffie?" llamó Reno, saliendo del cuarto. Corrió al baño cuando la escuchó vomitando. Se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?"

Yuffie lloraba histéricamente. "esto!" gritó ella, mostrando la foto del hombre con que tenía que casarse. "esto es lo que está mal!"

Reno lo miro. "¿Qué, es tu papá?" le pregunto, "¿está enfermo? Dios, Yuffie, ¿Murió?"

"No! Ella chillo. "Ése no es mi padre! Es mi prometido!"

Reno miró la foto en sus manos. Su padre le había arreglado un matrimonio con uno de sus iguales. Probablemente un viejo bebedor, pensó sarcásticamente.

Reno se puso de pie y abrió el agua fría para poner un trapo, y pasarlo por el rostro de Yuffie y su boca. "Hey!" le susurró. Ella lo miro, su cara surcada por lágrimas, sus ojos enrojecidos. "Vamos" la urgió, empujándola hacia arriba. "límpiate tu misma. Iré a mostrarte algo"

Reno la estaba llevando por una larga y estrecha playa abandonada. Como él conocía todos los lugares apartados que estaba cerca. El estaba tirando madera seca en un fuego improvisado.

"Reno" Yuffie le pregunto tras el fuego. "qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Reno alcanzo su cooler y le tiro una cerveza, abriendo una para sí mismo. Le sonrió y se pavoneo, abrazándola por detrás de sus hombros. "haciendo recuerdos, nena" le dijo.

El cogió una rama larga, y encendió la punta con fuego. El puso la vara en su mano que sostenía su cerveza y alcanzo el bolsillo de atrás de sus shorts, sacando la foto de su temido prometido.

"¿Confías en mi?" le dijo, sacando la foto de su bolsillo.

Yuffie se quedo mirando sus ojos, el fuego brillaba en sus ojos profundamente azules casi inquietantes, especialmente con las choqueantes llamaradas de su pelo. "Si" ella responde honestamente cuando tomo la foto. "con todo mi corazón"

Reno sonríe, y movió la cabeza. "entonces desmigaja a ese bastardo y tíralo al aire." Le ordenó.

Yuffie sonríe cuando el tomo un gran sorbo de su cerveza. Ella rompió la foto con sus manos y la tiró en el aire por venganza. Ella miro la foto deshacerse en el aire. Reno acerco la punta de la rama ardiendo a su cara y le escupió cerveza, creando una gran bola de fuego, incinerando efectivamente la foto del bastardo, dejándola con nada más que la ceniza que cayó a los pies de Yuffie.

Yuffie tiro su cabeza atrás y rio cuando cayó en los brazos de Reno. "Mi héroe!" ella exclamó, besando sus labios fieramente.

Reno devolvió el beso. "Por el resto de estas dos semanas, Yuffie," le dijo sinceramente "ese bastardo y tu papá necesitaran darse cuenta… que eres mía. Y mejor que no se interpongan en el camino"

Yuffie lo besó de nuevo, un beso lleno de pasión y amor. No importaba lo que el futuro trajera, su corazón siempre estaría ahí con Reno.

/

Notas de Autor: AWW, ella lo ama también!!

Pido disculpas por el emo de Reno en la última nota de autor. El está de vuelta fiestero, hermoso, sexy y ha estado amenazándome con un enema EMR. No demasiado trillado.

Reno: me hiciste querer llorar y beber té! No quiero llorar y beber té! Yo recontra maldigo y bebo cerveza!

Yo: genial, pero deber ser sensible algunas veces.

Reno: oh, anda a tejer una muñeca.

Yo: resiento eso.

Reno: pégatelo en la lengua.

Yo: mh… espera… quizá haya inspiración en usar esa lengua. Como sea, los rewiewers son siempre bienvenidos y recompensados.

Reno: porno!!

Yo: porno, si. El universal exilir de la vida. Porque he descubierto el significado de la vida. Es el sexo. Sin sexo, no habría vida, así que, el sexo es el significado de la vida.

Reno: como sea. Mas Porno!!

Yo: por mantener las musas sobrias, me grato en darte más porno.

Reno: bakan.


	9. Chapter 9

De lo que pasó en Costa del Sol

Descargos: Reno, no es mío. Yuffie, no es mía. Costa del sol, no es mío. Sexo en la lluvia… mío.

Lluvia.

Lluvia y Costa del Sol no se mezclaban. Bueno, había y ahí estaba.

Sin relámpagos, ni truenos… solo lluvia. Montones y montones de lluvia.

"Apesta!" Yuffie refunfuño cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho cuando se quedo mirando odiando el clima desde el marco de la ventana.

Reno sonrió y la beso en la parte de atrás del cuello. "no es tan malo, cara de muñeca" le dijo. "te mojas cuando estás en el océano de todas maneras"

Pero siempre llueve en Wutai" ella se enfurruño mas. "tendré suficiente de eso cuando este en casa. No la quiero aquí, no contigo. "

Reno sonrió. "¿Alguna vez lo hiciste en la lluvia?"

Yuffie lo miro y parpadeo. "¿Qué?"

"Alguna vez has tenido sexo en la lluvia?"

"Uh… no" ella respondió con un tono de "arg" en su voz. "la gente normal no hace eso, Reno."

Reno rio. "bueno, nunca he sido acusado de ser normal!" tomo su mano y la llevo fuera de la puerta, ambos quedaron empapados instantáneamente.

Yuffie chillaba tras su risa. "Reno!"

Él la llevo a la playa y a través de los arboles que la bordeaban. Todos los demás estaban dentro, temiendo un poco de agua. Idiotas que nunca se daban cuenta que habían hecho todo el viaje hasta Costa de Sol para estar cerca del agua.

Reno podría no ser normal, pero no era un idiota tampoco.

La condujo a un claro bajo las palmeras y la empujó contra el tronco de una, sus manos alrededor de sus ropas empapadas, deshaciendo los botones de su blusa. El la tenía desvestida en tiempo record y Yuffie casi gritaba de la sensación de la lluvia fría suavemente desparramándose contra su piel desnuda combinada con la caliente lengua de Reno lamiéndola. Las diferenciasen temperatura fueron suficientes para dejarla a punto. Pero el hombre que la sostenía contra el sencillamente le quitó la respiración.

Ella lo ayudo a sacarse la ropa y beso el espacio tras su oreja, riendo malvadamente cuando el dio un calosfrío involuntario. "¿Habías hecho esto antes?" ella susurro en su oído.

Reno la miro avergonzado. "un, no" le respondió, tomando un mechón de su pelo tras su oreja. "Lo vi en una porno una vez. Pensé que sería bueno"

Yuffie no podía evitarlo. Ella rio y lo empujo a un beso. "Dios, Reno, pero eso era exactamente por qué yo… " ella lo atrajo, no esperando terminar la frase.

Él la miro, sus ojos brillando con las palabras que ella casi deja salir. "Sie" le dijo suavemente, presionando su frente a la de ella. "yo también, nena"

Yuffie bajo sus ojos un poco, pero el subió su pera así se miraron a los ojos de nuevo. "lo siento," ella susurro.

"no" le dijo, entonces el silencio toda protesta o argumento que ella podría haber dicho silenciando su boca con la de él.

Yuffie envolvió sus piernas contra sus caderas, su espalda firmemente contra el tronco. Ella lo sintió deslizarse dentro, gentil miembro cuidando de ella más que penetrándola, la simple acción y las emociones y pasión flotando de el eran suficientes para hacerla llorar de placer. Reno beso su cuello, bajo su mentón, donde quiera que sus labios conectaran con su piel, ellos presionaban, pellizcaban, chupaban, sacaban suave, dulce, satisfechos gemidos de sus labios. La lluvia era luz bajo la capa de arbolas, pero goteando sus brillantes cuerpos, saturándolos del placer que creaban.

Capturando sus labios con los suyos, Reno empujaban dentro de ella una y otra vez, construyendo presión dentro de ella hasta que exploto un grito de su boca, lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos con la intensidad de eso. El se libero dentro de ella un breve segundo después, sus brazos abrazándola posesivamente, sus labios presionando contra los de ella como la piel de sus brazos y espalda cayeron al barro. El bajo suavemente al piso y la envolvió con sus brazos, besándola en sus ojos.

Yuffie suspiro contenidamente y flojamente trazo los definidos músculos de su pecho. Ella rio suavemente "nunca veré la lluvia de la misma manera de nuevo"

Reno sonrió y besó su pelo, respirando profundamente su olor. "Ese era el punto, nena."

Notas de Autor: nadie más siente algo dentro? Estoy tratando de no dejar a Reno demasiado fuera del personaje. Mantén en mente que es una historia desarrollándose, cada uno en su propia madurez. Dime si se vuelve demasiado dulce, OK? De nuevo, rewiewme para mas porno.


	10. Chapter 10

De lo que pasó en Costa del Sol

Notas de Autor: Una doble subida! Estos raros eventos te conducen a… Galletas de Chispas de Chocolate! Causando mentes hiperactivas en el foro fanfiction cercano!

Descargos: Wow! Ellos pusieron el copyright mal… oh, espera… no importa. Sigue perteneciendo a los Squares.

Yuffie llego corriendo a la Villa, rezumando excitación por cada poro. "Reno!" ella gritó, apoyándose sobre el sofá y saltando al cuarto

Reno estaba aún dormido, una masa de pelo rojo pegada a la ropa de cama. Yuffie siempre despertaba antes y lo dejaban dormir hasta tarde. Hoy día, como sea, era diferente.

Yuffie hizo una vuelta en el aire y aterrizo justo sobre la forma de Reno en la cama, a horcajadas sobre su cadera, obteniendo un "UMPH" desde el sexy colorín.

Reno refunfuñó y abrió sus ojos lentamente, su estómago haciendo ruidos cuando vio a la niña en él y moviendo un flyer cerca de su pecho.

"Unh" el dijo, tomándola y mandándola contra su pecho. "Amo esta forma de despertarme"

Reno empezó a besar el camino entre su cuello y sus pechos, sus manos trabajando en sacar sus shorts.

Yuffie se rio y lo alejo. "EW!" ella exclamó. "Llévate tu aliento mañanero y mira esto!"

Ella movió el flyer en su cara y él lo tomo acostándose de nuevo y presionándola contra él cuando lo leía.

"La Sociedad Social de Costa del Sol se place en anunciar que esta noche será la anual Fiesta de Disfraces. Ven disfrazado de tu dios o diosa favorito, amigo o personaje!"

"Una fiesta de disfraces!" Yuffie grito apretándolo con sus caderas sobre las de él de nuevo y rebotando arriba y abajo. "Reno, podemos ir? Oh mi dios, Reno! Por favor, será tan divertido! Ven conmigo, por favor!"

"Si no paras de saltar así como lo haces, iré!" Reno gruñó con una sonrisa, sujetando sus caderas. La atrajo sobre él, plantando un beso sobre sus labios. "Y sí, podemos ir!"

Yuffie gritó y lo abrazó del cuello, olvidando su aliento mañanero y sacándole la vida de un beso. "Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias!" ella exclamo entre besos. " eres el mejor, como sea estás conmigo… siempre!!"

Ella fue a moverse, pero Reno la detuvo, con una mirada juguetona en sus ojos. "Oh, no, princesa" el dijo. "mantén tu dulce trasero aquí. Tu empezaste algo, accidentalmente puede ser, pero te aseguro que no te irás hasta que lo termines"

Yuffie rio cuando sintió a que se refería al rozar insistentemente contra su cadera. "oh, tiene Reno un problema que necesita que Yuffie arregle por él?" ella pregunto como si se hubiera preguntado a un niño.

Reno gruñó y terminó sacando sus shorts y sacando su peto sobre su cabeza. "si" le gruñó cuando palmeó su trasero y terminó de desvestirla.

Yuffie río cuando ella empujo sus hombros y lo tumbo de espaldas. "oh, no, Turk boy" ella dijo plantando besos por su pecho y estomago. "Mi turno de jugar"

"oh mierda!" reno dijo cuando él tuvo la idea de lo que ella estaba planeando hacer. Seguro, él le sintió su aliento caliente ir abajo, mientras su boca se movía mas y mas abajo. "oh shit, oh shit… OH SHIT"

Reno tiro su cabeza atrás cuando se rindió al intenso calor de la boca de Yuffie. Oh, dios, ella era buena! Su lengua corría a un el lado de debajo de su eje, sus dientes arañándolo suave, mordisqueándolo, causándole justo el dolor necesario para intensificar el placer. Su lengua se deslizo en su línea, derramando, chapoteando el pre semen que salió del él. Reno apretó las sabanas con sus manos, moviendo sus caderas a su boca.

Yuffie rio suavemente, las vibraciones obligaron a un gran gemido al pelirrojo.

"Yuffie" el jadeo, sus manos moviéndose contra el pelo de ella. "Dios, no puedo manejar esto en la mañana"

"Tu resistencia aun no despierta?" ella lo molesto mientras continuaba bombeando.

"A menos que… quieras… oh, mierda" el dijo, sus ojos se volvieron negros cuando ella lo tomo de nuevo. "que llegue en tu boca mejor… sal de ahí… OH, JODER!!"

Yuffie lo llevo más adentro justo entonces, riendo cuando hizo eso. El exactamente duro 1.7 segundos después de eso, derramándose en su boca con un rugido.

Yuffie limpio su boca y lo beso suavemente. "te dije" ella susurro. "ew… aliento mañanero. Toma una ducha y lava tus dientes y quizá lo haga de nuevo… apropiadamente."

Reno le sonrió. "Eres tan caliente" le dijo.

"Ya sé" ella dijo dándole otro beso. "Apúrate! Quiero tener un disfraz antes que se hayan ido todos!"

/

La playa estaba toda decorada para la fiesta de disfraces. Antorchas alienadas por los pasillos y luces de navidad blancas adornaban los edificios. Las olas rompientes en la playa fueron acalladas con la música del DJ.

Y Reno estaba vestido como un jodido moogle.

"Te dije que sacaras tu trasero de la cama así podríamos tener mejores disfraces" Yuffie le dijo cuando retorció sus rulos de color.

ELLA era Shiva, diosa del hielo.

"Así que cómo conseguiste vestirte así cuando yo tengo que lucir como una estúpida muñeca" pregunto.

Yuffie se encogió de hombros. "porque soy una pequeña niña y nadie viste mi talla y tú" ella dijo envolviéndolo en sus brazos "Bueno, tu eres solo una mierda sin suerte, Reno. Pero aun te ves lindo."

"Sip"

"Aw, te ves tan lindo, quiero dormir abrazándote esta noche." Dijo con una sonrisa. "con tu traje puesto"

"Ha joder ha" le dijo besándola. "Vamos, bebamos algo"

Fueron al bar y ordenaron. "Identificaciones" pidió el barman.

Yuffie sonrió. "haz un daiquirí de frutillas virgen" ella corrigió, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. Ella se encogió de hombros cuando Reno tomó su cerveza. "ganas algo y pierdes algo"

"Si" le dijo. "bailamos?"

"Sie!"

Ellos caminaron a la pista de baile, Reno con dificultad por su traje, pero intentando bailar sin embargo. Ellos bailaron por cinco canciones hasta que fueron fuera para respirar.

"Me está dando sed de nuevo" Yuffie gritó por encima de la música.

El movió la cabeza. "OK, nos traeré mas tragos" dijo. "trata de encontrar una mesa, OK?"

"OK"

Ellos partieron caminos y Yuffie encontró una mesa libre cuando alguien agarro su brazo. Ella se volvió, esperando que fuera Reno, pero encontró un gran tipo, muy borracho, y groseramente vestido como Ifrit agarrándola.

"Baila conmigo" le ordenó.

"No gracias" dijo con una sonrisa forzada. "Mi cita volverá luego"

La empujo hacia él. "no te pregunté" el gruñó. "No es una opción. Baila conmigo"

Yuffie intento empujar su brazo, pero no fue capaz. "déjame ir" le dijo, pateando su espinilla.

Gruñó en respuesta y la empujo aun más cerca, sus labios en su cuello. El se movió para capturar su boca y ella mordió su lengua. Aullando de ira, la puso atrás y la golpeó en la mejilla.

"Estúpida puta!" le dijo, arrastrándola a el de nuevo. "ahora vas a tenerlo!"

Los ojos de Yuffie estaban llenos de lágrimas de ira. Repentinamente ella fue tirada lejos de los brazos del hombre y este estaba en el suelo con un seriamente molesto moogle golpeándolo sin parar.

"Estúpido jodido hijo de perra!" Reno gritó, presionando al hombre contra el suelo. "No te atrevas a pensar en tocar a mi chica de nuevo, estúpido jodido! Patearé tu jodido trasero por toda esta playa!"

Dos porteros sacaron al moogle de Ifrit, tomando al caído dios del fuego y conduciéndolo a ser encarcelado el resto de la noche. Otro vino y miro a Reno.

Llévala a casa" le ordeno. "no más problemas esta noche, bueno?"

"Ese maldito golpeó a mi novia!" Reno gritó.

"Llena un reporte en la estación" le dijo. "fuera… ahora"

"Jodido bastardo!" Reno rugió, volviéndose a Yuffie y tomándola en sus brazos. "estas bien, Nena?"

Ella asintió y lo besó fieramente. "Solo vámonos, OK?"

El asintió y la condujo devuelta a la villa. Cuando ellos fueron dentro, él la miro de nuevo, su cara distorsionada en rabia con la marca roja que había quedado en su mejilla.

"encontrare a ese jodido hijo de perra mañana y lo matare por esto" el gruñó.

"Me llamaste tu novia" ella dijo suavemente.

El paró de echar humo y la quedo mirando. "Lo hice?" la preguntó. Ella asintió. "disculpa, estaba enojado. No sabía lo que decía, sabes?"

Ella asintió de nuevo. "Está bien." Le dijo. "Reno?"

"Si?" el dijo yendo al freezer para buscar hielo que poner en su mejilla.

"Si las cosas fueran diferentes" empezó. "si no fuera a casarme en cinco días, tú crees…"

"Yuffie" la corto ahí, poniendo hielo en su enrojecida mejilla. El se quedó mirando sus ojos y acariciando su otra mejilla. "no. OK?... solo… NO"

Ella asintió, tratando de no llorar. "ok" ella susurró. Ellos se sentaron ahí, solo mirándose mutuamente por un largo momento antes que ella rompiera el silencio con una risa.

"No puedo creer que un moogle pateara el trasero de Ifrit!"

Reno: Un moogle!?

Yo: Tú eras un lindo moogle! Todo abrazable y dulce! Oh, solo querría abrazarte!

Reno: Chúpamela.

Yo: demasiado tarde. Yuffie ya lo hizo.

Reno: heh heh… si…

Nota de Autor: Rewiew para más porno. Si todos siguen haciendo tan bien como hasta ahora, esta historia va a finalizar con porno en cada capítulo. Oh… espera… ya está. Idiota. Como sea, sigan mandando rewiews para…

MAS PORNO!!


	11. Chapter 11

De lo que Pasó en Costa del Sol.

Nota del Traductor: Sale una canción de Hinder, llamada "Better than me". Recomiendo bajar el mp3 o verla en Youtube.

Disclaimer: no me pertenece FFVII o Hinder. Soy una groupie de los dos, creo.

Reno se quedo mirando la ventana del cuarto, mirando la luna reflejar las olas del océano. Yuffie sonaba dormida en la cama que habían compartido por las dos semanas.

Ella se casaría en cuatro días. Y lo dejaría en uno. Después de mañana, ella ya no sería suya nunca más.

¿Qué me importa, de todos modos? Se pregunto a sí mismo cuando puso un cigarrillo en su boca y lo encendió, inhalando profundamente el humo toxico. Había adquirido mucho sexo genial en un cuarto gratis.

Y un Corazón Roto.

El recorrió su mano por su pelo y exhaló. Esto no se suponía que tuviera que pasar. Esto NO SE SUPONIA QUE JODIDAMENTE TENIA QUE PASAR!!

Habían sido dos semanas. Sin ataduras. Sólo buenos tiempos para ser recordados cuando las cosas no fueran las mejores. Para ambos.

El no se suponía…

"Maldición" susurró. Camino hacia el balcón y se apoyo contra la baranda para terminar su cigarrillo. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó. Alguien estaba tocando música en la playa, no fuerte, pero lo suficiente para llegar a sus oídos.

I think you can do much better than me (creo que puedes encontrar alguien mucho mejor que yo)

After all the lies that I made you believe (después de todas esas mentiras que te hice creer)

Guilt kicks in and I start to see (La culpa golpea, y empiezo a ver)

The edge of the bed (el filo de la cama)

Where your nightgown used to be (donde tu camisón solía estar)

"mierda" el silbó inhalando su cigarrillo de nuevo. "Maldito Hinder"

I told myself I won't miss you (me dije a mi mismo que no te extra;aria)

But I remembered (pero recordé)

What it feels like beside you (como se siente a tu lado)

"Maldición" dijo, encendiendo otro cigarrillo con el resto del otro.

I really miss your hair in my face (realmente extrañaré tu pelo en mi cara)

And the way your innocence tastes (y la forma de tu inocente sabor)

And I think you should know this (y creo que debieras saber esto)

You deserve much better than me (mereces algo mucho mejor que yo)

"¿Es esto una maldita señal?" pregunto Reno, mirando el cielo. "Sé que merece algo mejor que lo que puedo darle! ¿Tenias que tirármelo a mi cara así?"

El ignoró el siguiente verso, tratando de bloquear la música fuera de su cabeza. Pero cuando el coro vino de nuevo, el empezó a encontrar su respuesta… y las letras cambiaron, pero solo en su mente.

I'll really miss your hair in my face (realmente extraño tu pelo en mi cara)

And the way your innocence tastes (y la forma de tu inocente sabor)

And I think you do know this (y creo que debieras saber esto)

You deserve much better than me (mereces algo mejor que yo)

Reno tiró al suelo su cigarrillo fuera de la baranda, y camino de vuelta. Se vistió, y tomando las pocas cosas que tenía, se detuvo frente a la cama y se quedó mirando la forma de dormir de Yuffie. El tiró un beso a sus labios, gentilmente, sin despertarla cuando caminó fuera del cuarto.

Parando en la cocina, le dejo una nota y un álbum de fotos que había hecho para ella. Tenía fotos del tiempo que habían compartido. Él tenia uno gemelo del mismo. Y nunca lo olvidaría.

"_Es mejor así"_ se dijo a sí mismo cuando camino por el living a la puerta. El se volvió a ver su… la puerta del cuarto. _"Merece algo mucho mejor que yo"_

Las lágrimas corrieron por la cara de Yuffie cuando leyó la carta que Reno le había dejado:

Yuffie,

Sé que aun te queda un día, nena, pero no puedo estar aquí para tí. Espero que entiendas. Lo que hemos tenido… fue especial. Nunca lo olvidaré. Trata de ser feliz con 

tu nueva vida, OK? Sólo… haz eso por mí. Y si ayuda en algo, sabes que acá afuera hay un chico que perdió la cabeza por tí y te ama, que debe dejarte ir.

Reno

"Maldición" ella susurró, apretando la carta contra su pecho. "Maldito seas, Reno. Estúpido jodido! Me dijiste cómo te sentías, porque no me dejaste hacer lo mismo!"

Ella alcanzó el álbum de fotos y vio la foto de ellos en la playa, besándose y riendo.

"Te amo también, bastardo!"

Nota de Autor: alguien dijo McMelancolia?


	12. Chapter 12

De lo que paso en Costa del Sol

Disclaimer: el prometió que algún día seria mío. Ese día… no ha llegado aún. Sollozo.

Lluvia.

Siempre estaba lloviendo en Wutai. Pero esta vez, ella lo agradeció. Disfrazaban las lágrimas que corrían de sus ojos cuando ella recordó la última vez que ella estuvo bajo la lluvia.

_¿Por qué es esto tan duro?_ Ella pensó. _Sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando empecé_. _Sabía que esto pasaría. Solo no… no pensé que ESTO podría pasar._

Ella trepo las escaleras de la pagoda y se sentó con su bolso en el piso, que rápidamente se volvió un charco a su alrededor. Shake entro del otro lado del cuarto y le sonrió.

"Princesa" le dijo con una pequeña reverencia "Llegas temprano a casa"

"Si" le respondió. "donde está el Señor Godo?"

"El el quinto nivel, princesa" le respondió. "Ve y te llevare un té"

"Gracias"

Yuffie trepo los cinco históricos pisos hasta el último y encontró a su padre sentad en una estera en el medio del cuarto, meditando. Para no molestarlo, ella calladamente fue hacia él y se arrodillo al lado, bajando su cabeza en oración.

"¿En casa tan pronto, hija?"

Los ojos de Yuffie se abrieron y se volvió a mirar a su padre, cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados, con una pensativa sonrisa en sus labios.

"Si" le respondió simplemente.

"Tu día de matrimonio es en tres días"

Ella bajo su cabeza de nuevo, disponiendo sus ojos a parar su incesante gotear. "si"

Godo suspiro y abrió sus ojos, volviéndose a su hija. "Yuffie… "

"Sé, padre, y lo siento." Le dijo, rompiendo a llorar. "sé lo que debo hacer por Wutai y el nombre Kisaragi. Prometo que lo hare. Seré fuerte"

Godo rio y beso el pelo de su hija. "Estoy seguro que eso es exactamente lo que tu madre dijo a su padre antes de que ella se casara con su prometido" reflexionó.

"Mamá fue afortunada de estar enamorada del hombre con el que se casaría"

Godo sonrió con una sonrisa secreta. "Tu madre fue la Kisaragi, Yuffie, no yo" le dijo. "Ella es tu vinculo al linaje de Wutai. Ella estaba prometida a otro, no yo.

Los ojos de Yuffie se abrieron ante eso. "¿Qué?"

"Tu madre era la Princesa de Wutai y yo" el rió al recordarlo "Yo era su protector. Fui asignado para mantenerla a salvo. Era un guerrero de la armada wutaiana… y nos enamoramos. "

Yuffie pestañeó de nuevo. "Cómo puede ser… la tradición dice…"

"Ella rompió la tradición, Yuffie" le dijo Godo. "ella siguió su corazón y me eligió, huyendo de su ceremonia bajo las maldiciones de su padre."

"Y entonces como se volvió la Dama de Wutai?"

"Su padre murió y era la única heredera"

"Como yo" murmuro. "pero padre, tú me has prometido a Chian…"

Godo rio "no, no lo hice" le dijo. "La foto que te envié es una de uno de mis viejos amigos de mis días de guerra. Te la mande para darte ánimos.

Yuffie salto de sus pies. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?" ella lloro. "Me engañaste pensando…"

"Te hice madurar, Yuffie!" exclamó. "Estabas muy ocupada jugando como niña y corriendo alrededor del mundo robando materia. Fue un choque con la realidad. Y mírate. Funcionó. Estas dispuesta a sacrificar tu libertad por Wutai.

"porque no debo hacerlo" ella gruñó.

"Oh, aún debes casarte, Yuffie" le dijo, poniéndose en pie y tocando su mejilla con su mano. "Pero no con quien te digo. Con quien amas. Y tú amas a alguien. Pude sentirlo cuando caminaste en el cuarto."

"¿Cuándo debo casarme?" preguntó.

"En tres días" le dijo. "Antes de finalizar el día de tu vigésimo cumpleaños."

Notas de Autor: Malo, mal Godo! Malvado, demoniaco, malo, perverso Godo!! Que hará Yuffie? Rewiew… para averiguarlo. Muah hahaha!!


	13. Chapter 13

De lo que paso en Costa del Sol.

Disclaimer: NO SON MIOS!! NO ME MOLESTES!! No tengo dinero. Todo lo que tengo es esta pieza de pan moldeada que algún día será penicilina.

Lluvia.

Siempre estaba lloviendo en Midgar. Era una asquerosa, sucia, cubriendo todo con un lavado de acido.

Pero le recordaba otra lluvia. Una dulce y suave, como la chica que había presionado contra él.

El golpeo su escritorio con tal fuerza que hizo saltar a su compañero, una proeza difícil de hacer.

Rude lo miro por sobre sus lentes de sol. La expresión sin palabras hablaba claramente.

"¿Estas bien?"

Reno rozó con su pie. "Me voy a casa, compañero" le dijo, tomando sus llaves y saliendo por la puerta. "Dile a Tseng que estoy enfermo"

"Él no lo va a comprar, Reno."

"Dile que estoy borracho, porque a eso voy!" Reno gritó cuando golpeo la puerta tras sí.

El estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies, pero no le importó. El caminó abajo por las calles a su apartamento, no sintiendo realmente ganas de hacerse mierda, como le había dicho a Rude.

Hoy era su día de boda. El no quería emborracharse porque entonces el no podría sentir nada. El solo quería sentir algo, incluso si era dolor. Era mejor que la insensibilidad que lo había consumido los pasados tres días.

El no tenía idea cuándo llego a su apartamento, pero ahí estaba, de pie fuera de su puerta. Metiendo su llave, abrió la puerta y caminó dentro, su familiar desorden de algún modo confortante.

Pateó sus zapatos y tiró su chaqueta sobre una silla, moviéndose el pelo mojado con las manos. El refrigerador lo llamó y fue, cogiendo una cerveza. No quería emborracharse, pero realmente necesitaba una ahora.

Tirándose al sofá, encendió el estéreo, buscando una estación decente que pudiera venir a través de la lluvia. Finalmente encontró una y se relajo, escuchando los DJ insultándose unos a otros. Tomo una foto de Costa de Sol y se quedo mirándola, tomando un poco de su cerveza.

Había sido tomara durante su viaje en bote, en la playa, después que ellos la hubieran recorrido. Yuffie estaba sosteniendo la cámara con su mano, tratando de mirarlo y besarlo a la vez. La mirada en su cara, como sea, fue lo que lo tiró al suelo.

El se veía como un hombre que era verdaderamente feliz, verdaderamente enamorado. Y él estaba… en esa foto.

Ahora, él era un hombre verdaderamente triste y aún enamorado. Y eso apestaba.

_Creo que mereces algo mucho mejor que yo_ (Nota del Traductor: Canción que aparece en el cap. 11)

"Oh, VAMOS!" Reno grito, tirando la mitad de su cerveza al estéreo y arruinando ambas cosas. "Hijo de puta!"

El pasó sus manos por su pelo y se apoyó delante, descansando sus codos contra sus rodillas, escuchando el silencio porque su estéreo estaba muerto, mojado en cerveza.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando cuando sus lágrimas golpearon sus pies. Hubo un golpe en la puerta y el miro su reloj cuando limpio sus ojos. Un poco después de las cinco. Rude probablemente venia a ver si estaba bien.

"Voy!" dijo cuando sintió a Rude golpeando de nuevo. "Espera un minuto, jodido loco!"

El abrió la puerta dando a su mejor amigo su 'sonrisa con marca'.

Sólo que no era su mejor amigo. A menos que se hubiera tenido un cambio de sexo y midiera dos pies y medio, y perdido doscientas libras y le hubieran crecido un par de pechos en las últimas dos horas.

"Yuffie?" se choqueó.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Me dejaste antes que pudiera decírtelo" ella susurró, caminando y abrazándolo. "Me dejaste antes de saber que te amaba"

Reno la abrazó de vuelta y descansó su cabeza en su hombro, respirando su esencia que él había pensado que nunca olería de nuevo. "Te amo" 'él le susurro al oído. "te amo tanto"

Yuffie sollozó contra su pecho, pegándose a él como si se le fuera la vida. "Reno," ella lloró. "No tengo que casarme con Chian"

Él la alejó un poco y se la quedó mirando esperanzado. "¿Qué?" preguntó. "Pero pensé…"

"Yo también." Dijo moviendo la cabeza. "Pero mi padre… no importa. No es importante. Te amo. Quiero estar contigo. Pero…"

"No, sin peros" le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. "Te amo, también. Quiero estar contigo también."

"Tengo que estar casada antes del final del día de mi cumpleaños numero veinte" le dijo.

Movió la cabeza, entendiendo que estaba diciéndole. "Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"

Lo miro. "Hoy."

Reno se quedo mirando sus ojos, brillando abiertamente. "Feliz cumpleaños" le dijo abrazándola y besándola. "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

"Joder!! SI!!"

Reno: NO!! No quiero casarme!

Yo/Yuffie: Si, lo harás!

Reno: NOOOOO!! NOOOO NOOO NOOO NOO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yuffie: Reno...

Reno: Que?

Yuffie (susurrando mis planes para el epílogo en su oído): pero solo si nos casamos.

Reno: pensando y mirando a Yuffie arriba y abajo) ¿Es eso físicamente posible?

Yuffie: Soy una ninja! Por supuesto!

Reno (moviendo la cabeza) Ok, lo haré!

Yo/Yuffie/Reno: REVIEW POR UN EPILOGO LLENO DE PORNO!!


	14. Chapter 14

De lo que Paso en Costa del Sol

Disclaimer: NO SON MIOS!! Cuando van a sacar eso de su cabeza?

Notas de Autor: Este es oficialmente el fin. Como sea, como tiendo a estar deprimida, podría escribir un alternativo, horrible, mal final. Ya tengo uno trabajando en mi mente, pero este es el oficial. Cualquier otro es malvada creatividad.

Epilogo:

Reno entró al quinto piso de la pagoda y esperó. El sabía que como el esposo de Yuffie, él tenía que ganar cada desafío de cada piso para ser merecedor de su nueva posición. El había vencido los previos pisos y ahora esperaba por el quinto desafío, del padre de Yuffie.

La puerta se abrió, y una pequeña figura en kimono camino hacia el, se reverenció suavemente, su capucha cubriendo su cabeza y rostro. Reno, inseguro de qué hacer, dio una pequeña reverencia también. Él esperaba a Godo, no a esta persona.

La figura se paró derecha y la capucha cayó de la cabeza, revelando un cabello de seda y ojos grises. Reno sonrió a su esposa.

"Hola nena" le dijo, caminando hacia ella para besarla. "¿Vienes a desearme suerte antes que enfrente a tu padre?"

Yuffie camino hacia atrás y le dio su mano para detenerlo. "No te enfrentarás a Godo" ella le dijo. Nuevamente hizo una reverencia. "Te enfrentaras a mí, Honorable Esposo"

"Yuffie, no puedo luchar contra ti" exclamo. "eres mi esposa!"

Ella le dio la única mas malvada mirada que él había visto nunca y su cuerpo respondió instantáneamente. "No pelearemos, te lo aseguro" le dijo, desatando la faja de su kimono, dejando la seda caer al suelo a sus pies. Reno se quedo mirando su desnudez y sonrió.

"Desvístete" ella ordeno.

Reno hizo lo que se le pidió. Yuffie le sonrió cuando ella colgó su faja de seda de un aro que estaba suspendido del techo. "Recuéstate de espaldas" le ordeno.

Reno fue hacia ella y la apretó contra sí. "Solo si te recuestas sobre mi" le dijo sonriendo, besando el costado de su cuello.

Yuffie suspiro y abrazo sus hombros, poniéndolo en el suelo y atrapándolo. Ella presiono sus labios contra los de él y lo besó profundamente.

Reno gimió profundo en su garganta, sus manos bajando a tomar sus caderas. "te amo" le susurro en el oído.

Yuffie sonrió cuando se sentó, angulando sus caderas suavemente permitiéndole deslizarse en ella. Ella inclino su cabeza atrás y gimió. "Te amo también"

Las manos de Reno fueron a tocar sus pechos, amasándolos gentilmente como ella suavemente movió sus labios sobre los de él. Yuffie movió sus manos por su pecho, recorriendo los músculos de su pecho y abdominales. Alcanzando hacia arriba, ella agarro los lados de su faja y los amarro en un nudo al aro, aún moviendo sus caderas con las de él.

"qué estas…" Reno jadeó, mirándola como ella tomaba su vara de lucha y la metía en el nudo que había hecho con la faja.

Ella le sonrió, sus ojos medio tapados cuando ella agarró la vara con ambas manos y empezó a mover sus pies de manera que ella estaba girando sobre él, construyendo la tensión en la faja y su miembro.

"Unh" Reno gimió, cerrando sus ojos y la extraña sensación que estaba causando al flotar contra su cuerpo.

Yuffie siguió girando, Reno aún dentro de ella, hasta que la faja se hizo un nudo apretado. Sus brazos se esforzaron para mantener su peso y ella fue jadeando del placer que estaba sintiendo. Ella lo miró hacia abajo, su rostro mezclando placer y confusión. Ella sonrió. "Bienvenido a Wutai."

Yuffie condujo sus piernas arriba y las cruzó enfrente de ella, liberando la tensión en la faja y haciéndola girar sobre él. Reno gritó cuando su orgasmo los llenó, entrando en el cuerpo girando sobre él. Ella gritó cuando continuó girando, finalmente colapsando sobre él, y la faja girando arriba. Sus labios se encontraron en un ardiente beso, ellos tuvieron que trabajar en calmar sus respiraciones.

"¿Qué… que fué eso?" pregunto Reno, recorriendo su pelo.

Yuffie le sonrió y lo beso de nuevo. "Una lección en el libro del Kama Sutra" le dijo. "no te preocupes… te volverás bueno en eso, realmente rápido"

Reno la beso de nuevo. "Genial"

Notas de Autor: Honestamente una excelente posición del Kamasutra. Aun no lo intento pero planeo hacerlo. TMI, verdad? Como sea, gracias a todos los rewiews y que lo hayan disfrutado. Fue realmente divertido escribirlo. Lamento que me haya tomado tres meses hacerlo, pero, espero que lo haya valido. Como siempre los rewiewers siempre pedirán más porno, quizá en otra historia. Luego!

Yo: Reno! Me debes a mí y las musas un barril!

Reno" en eso! Estoy trayendo a mi esposa!

Yuffie: riendo Yay!

Nota de autor 2: He creado un ardiente monstruo. Oh, espera, bien, eso fue lo que Squareenix hizo. Le tengo un particular obsesión sexual con él. Y así concluye el festín de porno de lo Que paso en Costa del Sol. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Veamos, Reno LA LLEVA!! Y todos aman leer sobre él. Espero verlos a todos muy pronto en mi próximo fic… que no he decidido sobre que escribirlo de nuevo. Abierta a sugerencias!! PAZ!!


End file.
